


interactions

by Truly_Morgan



Series: speeding bullet - soulmate AU [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Morgan/pseuds/Truly_Morgan
Summary: For some reason, since a couple of time Scout had start hanging around his van while he was here, talking with him. At first, Sniper didn't really knew how to react, already used to the other mercenary to leave him alone and not really good with interaction. But, little by little, he seem to get used to the younger man and enjoy his visit.





	interactions

**Author's Note:**

> This is linked to my story "Two little flower" and happen before it, can be read without reading that fanfiction, but the end might just look weird tho

The first time Scout had come to his van Sniper didn't knew what to do and how to react. Why was he coming to see him? Was he in need of something? He soon found out that the younger man just wanted to hang out with him, which surprised him, he sure wasn't the first person on the list of 'who I want to hang out with today'.

Sniper tried to make him leave be saying he was occupied, which was true, he was working on the motor of his van. He was pretty sure of what he was doing and didn't wanted to bother Engineer with this, so he was doing it himself. It didn't seem to dissuade the Bostonian who just sat on a chair that was outside is camper. It seem like he wouldn't be alone in silence.

The Australian wasn't really comfortable at first, not knowing if he had to answer and talk too. Plus, he was firstly concentrate on his work; but it seem that simply nodding from time to time and humming to show that he was listening or in kind of answer was enough for the other one, so he could relax a little. He wasn't totally at ease – was he ever around people? - but he wasn't as tense as before, which was good.

He also had difficulty following all the thing the runner was telling him. He understood that he was mostly talking about the mission they had earlier and how Scout did a good job. Well, the bushman had to admit, the younger one did a good job on the battlefield. At the same time, it was a classic capture the intel, it was pretty much Scout best one.

He was left alone only once a drunken Demoman had come out to yell that diner was ready and that Scout was better coming fast if he wanted something to eat before everything was gone. Scout had jump back on his feet, smiling at Sniper “Next time” he simply said before running toward the base. Wait, was the boy intending on coming back to see him?

True to his word, Scout did came back a couple days later when Sniper was simply washing his camper. He even proposed to help him while talking. And like this, for the next couples weeks Scout would come see him when he was outside his house. It took some time before the older man was really at ease with the runner, but he finished by being able to at least relax and sometime talking a little with him.

It wasn't ... that bad to interact with other in the end. How long as it been since the last time?

~ - ~

Sniper was surprise one evening when Scout came to his van when he was making himself something to eat. He had gotten used to the runner coming when he was outside – he was pretty sure Scout was doing it on purpose – so it was surprising to see him coming now.

“Can I come in?” asked the Bostonian, sounding down. He was surprise by that too, he was used to Scout being a infinite source of energy and jovial most of the time. It took him a couple second before responding, as if he wasn't sure to let him in. He wasn't sure if other than Engineer, anyone had seen the inside of his van. The man had come to help him with some problem couple years ago. Maybe Spy, but that man was going everywhere without caring if the other wanted it or not.

“Sure, come in” Finally respond the man, stepping aside to let him in. “Sorry for the mess, wasn't expecting anyone” he said while scratching his neck. Scout took a look at the small room, not sure of what Sniper was talking about. Sure, there were some little thing here and there that didn't seem at there place, but it was clean in his opinion, at least more than his own room.

There was a silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. It was just making Sniper feel awkward suddenly. “You've eat?” He then ask, remembering that he was cooking for himself, he wouldn't be comfortable eating without proposing it to the other one. He receive a negative shake of the head for answer, then proposing to do more for him. “Sure” answered Scout.

Sniper then returned to the kitchen area of his camper, hearing Scout taking place at the small table behind him. Then just more silence, cut by the sound of sausage and eggs cooking in a pan. It took him a couple of minutes before Sniper was sitting on the other side of the table, placing two plate on it. “Thank for the meal” smile a little Scout before starting to eat a little.

“What happened?” finally asked Sniper after two minutes of awkwardness and silence. Scout then seem to think a little, before leaning back on his seat. “I got into a fight with the others” he started, frowning a little as he seem to rethink about it. “About whot?” asked Sniper.

And now it started he couldn't stop Scout. He was ranting on what had happen earlier after their failed mission, how Spy had started to implied it was Scout fault, then everything went south after that. As Scout was trying to defend himself, all the other joined in – well, not Pyro whom tried to help him – on how he did a bad job. Then came the Bostonian telling how all the other did a poor job too and that they didn't even tried to help him get to that intel.

Sniper had to admit, they all did a poor job that day. It been a couple consecutive time now that the BLU team was winning over them, everyone was a little on edge because of that. But that day no one seemed to really want to do much – other than Soldier screaming at them to move their ass and get the intel – so the blame couldn't only be put on Scout.

It was probably because Scout was the younger one that it fell on him, that and the fact that he was the most fast to get the intel, it was normally his job. They were always looking for someone to put the fault on, often it was Medic thought the man was probably better at arguing and making the other shut up than Scout could.

After long minutes the Bostonian finally stopped, staying silent and looking at his half eaten plate. “We really did poorly today... the fault isn't just on you” simply add Sniper, trying to reassure him, not really sure if he had choice the best way to do. He didn't wanted to lied either and say that he did a super good job and the other had nothing to say, they all messed up.

Scout seemed a little surprise by the Aussie word, not really used to him actually responding to him because he was mostly just listening. He didn't really expected for him to try and make him feel a little better, even if it was a little clumsy. He offered a smile to the man, already feeling better after ranting to someone who didn't seem to believe the runner was completely at fault. “Yeah we all sure did man” he let out with a little laugh while restating to eat.

Then they both continued eating, talking calmly, Sniper adding a little than he was normally doing. That was kind of nice to have someone in his van from time to time. After that, Scout did came back even when he wasn't outside his camper.

~ - ~

It was already late in the evening, the sky a shade of warm colour when Sniper stepped out of his camper to go and get what he needed in the store. He had started getting low on provision a couple days ago and he couldn't wait longer before he had to actually go in the kitchen from their base. Not that it was actually a problem, part of the budget was actually including enough food for him too, he just preferred to make his own thing and stay in his camper. He wasn't really one to go and talk with his colleague, so staying in the base would only obligate him to do so.

He didn't wanted to interact with people out of the base either, it was only making him nervous even if he was hiding it being a stoic face. Someone once told him that he was looking scary from afar with how he was acting. He didn't minded being seen as scary, even if inside he was just a ball of anxiety.

So to make sure he would see the less folks possible he was going really late on week days, often he was alone with the employes working here. Like this day actually, no cars in the parking lot – other than what he could assumed to be the employes cars – so he could stay a little more relax.

He entered, going straight for the aisles he knew had what he needed, not really wanting to stay here too long. Once finish he pass next to the snack aisle, his attention somehow stopping on one that he saw Scout eating often. He even found a little farther the drink he seem to like so much, even if Sniper didn't understood why, it had way to much sugar in it. He never ever tried after that, Scout even laughed at the face he made when he tried it.

“ _Man, you face is just so funny” Was laughing Scout, trying to calm himself down to be able to breath again. He took back the can of Atomic Bonk he just pass to the Australian since he was curious of the taste._

“ _I don't get how ya can drink that mate, too much sugar” had said the man after swallowing the sip he took. Too much sugar and he was nearly wondering if there were not some chemical in it at the same time. He wasn't going to try again for sure. “And after we asked ourselves why you got that much energy” he said with a little amused smile, if it was the thing the runner was drinking most of the time, there were no question on why he had so much energy. Well, that and the fact that he was younger than them all._

“ _I don't get how you can drink your coffee black” said Scout, making a face of disgust at the memory of black coffee. “Y'all are just old, that why you don't have any” he add with a smirk. “Thought I'm startin' to run low on them” he admit with a sigh, thinking at how long it would take before he could get some._

“ _You can't buy some?” asked Sniper, curious while taking a sip from his coffee. “Nah, the others won't lemme drive since I crashed the car” the Australian could remember that day, Spy was so mad that he crash one of the cars they had that most of them just banned the younger one from driving, only on rare exception otherwise. “Engie and Heavy don't mind taking me with them when they are on shopping duty, because of course the stupid Frenchman won't take me and Medic said I would only cause problem”. And of course, Pyro, Soldier and Demo were nearly never on shopping duty, other than to help the other._

“ _Seem like I'm gonna have to wait until Heavy's turn to go resupply myself” laughed the younger man._

Sniper thought a little about it, before taking with him some cases of the sugary drink and snack he knew Scout liked. The younger man was often in his van and wouldn't be able to have some before at least a week or two, so he could take some for him.

Once he was at the counter the cashier behind it seemed curious, looking at Sniper with a little smile. She was use to the man taking so little time in the store and taking most of the time the same things, that those snack and drink were curious. Was he with someone? She didn't say anyone with him, maybe in his car? She didn't ask, seeing how the man was already tense on the other side of the counter.

Sniper wasn't looking at her, waiting to be able to pay. He didn't wanted her to ask question because he wasn't sure he wanted to explain why, or if he would be able without making a fool of himself. Once he had paid he grabbed his bag, mumble a “'nice evening” to the cashier who had salute him. He then got to his car quickly, driving back to the base.

The next day Scout came to visit him, proposing to go shooting practice with him. He was surprise when he saw snack and Bonk on the table, Sniper looking at them. “I thought you didn't like them” said Scout with a amused smile on his face. “You said you were running out of them... thought I could get you some while doing my shopping yesterday”.

The Bostonian seemed surprise, but then smile happily at what he was just told. Sniper had bought him some – and other snack – simply because he didn't had any for now? It was making him happy that he did that for him. “Also... if you want you can come with me... I mean, next time I go” proposed the bushman, thinking it would be more simple for the younger man so he didn't necessary have to wait so long.

“Yeah man! Totally want to go with you next time” smiled the young man, happy to have someone proposing it to him and not having to nearly beg him to do so.

~ - ~

Sniper was wondering if there was something wrong with Scout. The younger one seem to often take looks at his beer while explaining something about the last baseball game. Sniper was simply cleaning his rifle while drinking a little beer, listening to the enthusiastic runner. “You want one mate?” he ask out of nowhere when Scout looked at it for the hundred time.

“Uh?” Stopped Scout, surprise and not understanding what he was talking about, then he took a look at the bottle. “No it okay, I got my Bonk” he smiled a little. “Is there a problem with it then?” asked Sniper curious “You've been looking at it since I opened it” he precised.

Scout fell silent for some second before passing a hand on his neck, seeming to hesitate a little. “Well... I'm just not comfortable around alcohol” he admit. The runner look up, only seeing Sniper  arched a brow, seeming to not understand why. Well, anyone could not want to drink, but he couldn't see why he was uncomfortable about it.

“My... my Ma once got a alcoholic boyfriend, he was always drunk and would treat her like shit... when it wasn't her it was us because we were little shit or we were trying to protected her” started Scout, seriousness taking over his voice, the joviality letting place for bitterness and sadness. “He wasn't the only one to often be drunk, but he was the worst of them, it's a chance than he wasn't Ma soulmate” he said with a bitter laugh. “I was young and I guess my brain associated alcohol with violence” added Scout with a shrug.

“Are you okay when we take you to bars? Or around Demoman?” then asked Sniper, surprising himself by the concerned he could hear in his own voice. Scout didn't seem to expected it either, same for the question. “Well, I just don't drink when I follow you, I'm just going to have some fun and forget about the job” He then took a pause, thinking “I don't really mind Demoman most of the time, I got used to him and he is not too bad most of the time. Plus, He's more of a goofy and happy drunk than a angry and violent one, I still stay away when he's too wasted”.

Sniper then nod, thinking a little about what he was just told. Scout must have been worried by his silence, since he quickly added “But I don't mind if you do, I mean it's your place and I can't tell you what to do”. Sniper offered him a smile, telling him that it was okay to not be comfortable about that. There was a awkward silence before Sniper asked again about the game Scout was talking about before, the runner happy to change the subject. He didn't seem to notice that Sniper had left his bottle on the side while working, simply listening and asking question sometime.

Actually, it took a couple of time in his next visits to realized that Sniper had stop drinking alcohol around him, drinking water or coffee instead. He wasn't sure if he wanted to feel bad about it, he didn't wanted to force him to stop just for him, but somehow he was happy that Sniper was doing it. The man was trying to make him more comfortable around him.

~ - ~

The two man had grown friend, even the other mercenary had notice it, which had surprise them from Sniper. Sure, Scout was pretty friendly around them, but Sniper was more close on himself and wasn't really interacting with anyone. The other “closest” to Sniper was Spy, and again the two man were mainly arguing when interacting. Plus Scout and Sniper had two very different personality, it was just surprising to them. It wasn't bad thought, it was even helping the two if they could say it like that.

Things were going great for the evolving friendship.

Well, until soon...

 


End file.
